What Separates Us
by Shay246
Summary: In a world where humans and mermaids don't get along, what would happen if a certain blond merman falls in love with a human. Would that said human be disgusted by him or infatuated with him? Yet the water and certain issues separates the both of them from being with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! I'd be surprised if anyone reads this since not many people read Random Days so I figured this story would go down the same road. Anyways yes I'm writing another story, now I know I said there was going to be a sequel to Falling all over again and there will be but it's not this story. This story I had in mind to write for a while know and finally came up with the first chapter, I don't promise that it would be updated regularly since I get busy with school and just my random lazy time periods but I do plan to continue this story and also write a sequel for my first story. Now tell me what you guys honestly think of this one~**

* * *

><p><strong>What Separates Us<strong>

**Chapter 1**

He's a human and I'm a monster. How am I supposed to get close to him. Everyday I swim to the surface to see his beautiful face. He's like a ball of sunshine in the darkness.

We mermaid people aren't allowed to even be near humans. It's against the "law", but I can't help but to fall in love with him. He saved me from my dark thoughts. I don't see what's bad about humans, we mermaid folk have lived among them for hundreds of years without them even noticing us. But we all know the legend, and that mistake could repeat again, or at least that's what they think.

I swim to the surface of the water as I recollect what happened. The legend goes that a mermaid fell in love with a human. Love between us wasn't forbidden at the time, so they figured it was okay. But what the mermaid didn't realize is the dark presence hidden within the human. He only used her for money and the girl caught on to this and reacted by killing him. The humans started hunting the mermaids, one by one dying, resulting in war. And ever since, humans would panic or look at us in disgust when they come across one of us. We can do nothing but hide among them and hope they won't notice us.

I scowl at the remembrance of it. Why is it that I have to suffer because of her mistake? 'I want to have a normal life and fall in love with someone,like him' I say to myself as I see the brunette with piercing maroon eyes walk down to work. I've seen him everyday without fail and as I see him I get to learn something new everyday.

I learned just yesterday that he carries a sketchbook around. Maybe he's an artist of some sort. I like drawing too, so it's amazing we have something in common. But there is something, he's a human and I'm a merman. Yes a merman, not many of us still exist since the girl population is overpowering us.

I lost my train of thought as I flinch when I see him looking in my direction. As if on instinct, I carefully sink underwater, hoping that I didn't make any noise. A few minutes passed and I went up, just to be disappointed at the fact that he's gone.

To my right, I hear someone coming up from the water and notice wet brown locks of hair slowly coming up from the water.

"Ricchan, did you follow me?" I say teasing as he gives me a confused look.

As he realizes why I'm here, he gives me a frown with a raised eyebrow.

"Haru I know you are in love, but please realize it already that there's going to be trouble if you were to get too close to him." he says to me gently.

He's Onodera Ritsu, my cousin from my mother's side of the family. He's also the only one who understands me the most.

"I know, but hey you have someone in mind too. It's not fair you can go to work and be near him everyday!" I say pouting like a child. I smirk though at Ricchan's pink cheeks.

"I told you to stop it with that! If someone finds out of this we'd be in big trouble." He says with a hint of sadness to his voice.

I know how much Ritsu loves his Masamune, but because of this legend he's not able to be with him. He always comes home and tells me all the details of his day with him, even though most of them are filled with him being yelled at. But he puts up a stubborn front, mostly because he's trying not to get him involved with our problems. In a way he's protecting him from our strict family, but deep inside I know he's worrying of him finding out what he is and being disgusted. I have the same problem except I'm too scare to even tell him my name.

Ritsu sighs and rubs my hair playfully. "Okay go home now before auntie grounds you or something" He says standing from the edge of the water and sitting down on the ground.

"I'm too old for getting grounded you know" I say annoyed.

I watch in amazement how his emerald tail turned into human legs. Someday I wish I can do that, if it weren't from my overprotective mother. Ritsu had it a little easier even though he practically begged auntie on his knees to at least let him go to work and pursue his dreams. He may be the heir of Onodera Publishing, but they still wouldn't let him go out from our kingdom underwater. In my opinion our tails are like a curse instead of a blessing. If only life was as simple as a fairy tale.

"I'll be back in a few hours hopefully, so stay out of trouble and maybe I could bring you your favorite chocolates that you seem to love so much" He says waving and I wave back.

I suck in a breath and dived down making my way back home. Ricchan you should know I can't promise you anything. Because I already had in mind of begging my mother to let me work, and if she doesn't well I guess I just have to run away from home.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short and leaves you hanging and that's mostly due to the fact that I figured that would be good way to end it, but for those of you who know Haru... Yes I made him a merman XD And that guy he's talking about is Yuu obviously. Hurray for the Yuru ship who has sailed in this story also hehe can't get enough of these two... Well bye till next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Well sort of anyways I've finally finished the second chapter, thank you for the people who reviewed and Lexy to answer your question no Haru isn't the Haru from Tsuritama, I've actually never watched that anime before but when I saw your review I searched it and I can see why you believe Haru might be him. I'm thinking of watching the anime now, anyways Haru is just a character I came up with. Enough of that just enjoy the chapter XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I swim my way towards home, on the way stopping and waving to passing mermaids. Throughout the torture of getting there all I was thinking was just keep smiling and they'll leave you alone. I've known all of them since I was born but they would just keep on talking and eventually you'd realize that time went by.

I know they are mostly doing it to distract me from what happened the other day. But they didn't have to be so obvious about it.

**~Flashback~**

"But mom I'm capable of living on my own! Why can't I go! Ricchan is allowed to go!" I said pleading with her.

She sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose with her fingers. As if that would make her headache go away.

"For the millionth time Haru Ikashima you are not leaving the sea for anything!" She says tiredly.

"But-" I start but she puts a hand in front of my face to stop me.

"No buts! I can already think of what troubles you'd get yourself into if you were to go into the human world. Your 28 yet you act like your 16."

I puff out my cheeks, pouting. I muttered under my breath a complain about me not acting like a kid.

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow before she starts laughing.

"My gosh your just too cute for words!" She says playfully pinching my cheeks.

Her gaze softens as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Realize that I'm only protecting you. Your too precious for me to lose" she says kissing my forehead.

She left me there thinking of my master plan. Which I have yet to come up with.

**~Flashback ends~**

At the thought of it I comically puff my cheeks out. Geez I'm not a kid what is she talking about?

As I got closer I noticed our beautiful kingdom under the sea. It's lights are bright and makes the place almost look as if it's sparkling. It's almost like a castle except it's underwater.

You'd think it'd be your typical fairy tale castle where you'll live with your prince and live happily ever after. 'Except there's no prince and I'm not allowed to leave it' I muttered under my breath as I entered the main, big castle doors. When I open it I'm greeted by a long hallway with a red carpet leading to different entryways of rooms. This castle has like a couple hundred rooms, maybe more. The reason why it's so big it's because it has to house the remaining of us mermaids, which is quite a few. I'm surprised I haven't gotten lost in it yet.

As I made my way through the castle, I spotted a familiar person with black hair at the end of the hallway. I grew excited and swam as fast as I could wrapping my arms around the figure in a playful hug.

"Chiaki! Welcome back!" I say giggling as he mumbles incoherently and takes my hands off of him.

"Gosh Haru! You almost scared the crap out of me!" He says taking a deep breath.

"You're in mermaid form, you can't really crap" I say bluntly.

"That's besides the point! You-" he says flustered but is cut off before he can finish his sentence.

"Will you two stop arguing so early! Anyways come I have to speak with you both" says Tsubaki-san glaring at us.

Seeing that glare far too often I decided it's best to shut up. I mean auntie it's quite scary when she's angry. I can see who Ritsu takes after in those short moments.

We follow her quietly to a door that leads to the library. I rarely spend time in the library, I rather be in the art room, so I always cringe at the sight of all those walls full of books. I like reading but seeing so many books at once makes me feel irritated at the fact that I haven't read them all yet. It's like their calling my name saying read me, read me, but I can't read all of you at once! I don't know how Ricchan does it!

When we entered the library I felt a chill run down my spine. The only one there is my mother and the tension in the air doesn't feel that great either. I look at Chiaki who looks at me with the same thought I had. Something bad is about to happen.

My mother notices us and looks up from the book she's reading. I quickly noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Looks like someone pulled an all nighter.

She takes a deep breath, and I can tell she's mentally debating of what to say.

She sighs and finally says "I know I've said that you shouldn't go out there. But it's urgent and you need to leave now!"

We look at her confused until auntie finally explains.

"Not a good way to explain but she's clearly sleep deprived. We heard that the humans are sending submarines down here in search for who knows what, but if they were to find us. We'd all be dead by morning" auntie says with a grave expression on her face.

"So we decided it's best for you guys to remain hidden among the humans. Haru you will be staying with Chiaki, and Ritsu will be staying with Kisa. I already informed Ritsu earlier" says my mom explaining.

"Wait what about you guys? And the rest?" I ask worried.

"A few of us volunteered to stay behind to make sure no one finds this place while I suggested the rest go hide among the humans." Says auntie reassuringly.

At the worried look on my face, my mother waves it off playfully.

"Don't worry about it Haru. Remember most of our people are trained for this" my mother says with a reassuring smile.

I guess there's nothing to do but believe in her. It's not like arguing will get us anywhere. If it's one thing that connects them sisters besides blood, it's their stubborn ways to stick with something they believe in. Which was past down to Ritsu and I, unfortunately Ritsu got it worst.

"Well let's get going I want to see you off on your first day becoming a human. Chiaki did you bring the towel and clothes I asked you?" Says my mom sighing, as if reluctant to let me go.

Chiaki merely nods and we make our way to the surface in silence. When I break the surface of the water I had to close my eyes for a few seconds and then open them because of the sun. Probably one thing I'm not going to get used to, is the bright sunlight, since the sea is always dark but still light enough for us to see.

Chiaki pulls himself from the water and sits down on the shore. His dark blue tail quickly turning into human legs.

"I'm never going to get used to seeing that" says my mother shaking her head.

"So what's the clothes and towel for?" I asked curiously.

"Well since you haven't turned into a human yet, it takes a while for your tail to dry and turn into human legs and the cost is usually you ending up naked after then transformation" says Chiaki blushing as I do too.

"So that's why you and Ritsu never let me go with you guys for your first time, haha" I say laughing nervously.

"Well that and-" Chiaki says but is cut off by my mom shushing him.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Oh it's nothing, anyways you don't have to worry much about it you only get naked when it's your first time transforming" my mom says a little too cheerful. Which only makes me suspect she's up to something.

Without thinking much about it, I push myself from the water and sit on the edge next to Chiaki. He takes the towel and carefully starts scrubbing away the remaining water on my tail.

"How long will it take?" I ask playfully flapping my tail up and down.

"About a few seconds now will you stop moving your tail!" Chiaki says irritated.

I quickly stop as I see my light blue tail slowly start to sparkle. Then it completely disappears and turns into a pair of human legs.

"Look! Look!" I say excited at the sight and playfully moving them, accidentally kicking Chiaki.

"Owww that hurt! That's not a toy you know!" Chiaki says rubbing the spot I kicked him at.

"Whatever you were just too slow!" I say giggling and standing up for the first time.

When I started to take a step, all my balance was lost and was rewarded in me face planting on my face. I sit down hastily rubbing my nose as I glare at the two who started laughing.

"Not funny! What's up with that?" I say pouting.

"And this is why we didn't want you to come on our first day" Chiaki said trying to hold in his laughter but fails to do so.

"It's tradition already! I saw Chiaki, Kisa, and Ritsu failing, and now was your turn" my mother, or should I say Maki says while laughing.

I always revert to calling her by her first name when she irritates me so much. But of course if I were to say it out loud she would eat me alive so It's better to stay quiet about it. Thank god we aren't capable of reading people's mind, because I'd be in trouble for a while now.

Chiaki smiles down at me and hands me the clothes. I hesitantly take the clothes from him and start putting on the shirt. When it's about time to put the rest on I look at Chiaki questionably.

"Oh it only lasts for a few minutes, you should be able to walk now" he says trying to reassure me.

I shrug and stand up, surprised that I'm able to do so in the first place, and start putting on the underwear and pants.

"This feels weird" I say feeling surprisingly light.

It's not like my tail weigh much or anything. It's not like you could tell in the water either way, it just felt normal.

"It's just going to take time to get used to" my mom says motioning for me to get closer.

I sit on the edge of the water close enough to her.

"Now listen to Chiaki he's going to tell you everything that you need to know. And please stay out of trouble" she says giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I want to hug her but I can't because of the water. She notices this and waves at me instead. I wave back and I can see that she was reluctant to leave but she still did.

I stand back up and look at Chiaki.

"So what now?" I say giving him a playful smile.

He sighs and says "This is going to take a while. But let's go home before you do something stupid"

He turns around and starts walking away from me. I run up to him and slap his back playfully.

"Gosh I can already tell you're going to be annoying" he says giggling.

"Oh please you actually missed having me around" I say laughing.

"Yeah right, I missed the fishes more than you" he says playfully.

"Hey!" I say feigning hurt.

Indeed this is going to be a long journey. 'But then again if I'm in the human world that means there's a chance I get to see him right?' I think smiling to myself

Maybe it's not going to be as bad as I thought. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well make sure to tell me what you think and I look forward to posting the next chapter once I start writing it of course. Well till next time Bye-bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello new chapter yay! Well... this is awkward... I really didn't plan on anything to say at the beginning so just read the chapter lol XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**~At Chiaki's apartment~**

When I entered Chiaki's apartment it was like a place of heaven. There were desk aligned and everywhere you looked was filled with pens and pencils, and manga tools. I've always thought Chiaki was lucky because he gets to work with art everyday and in things his interested in.

"Wow I'm totally going to love this place" I say passing my hand along the wood desks.

"Yeah well this is the work area which you will not be allowed to enter when people are here" Chiaki says hanging up his scarf on a clothes rack.

"Why not?!" I say whining.

"Because no one knows your living with me and you'll just get into trouble! Now sit down there's a lot of explaining to do" he says gesturing me to another room.

This room seems to be consisted of the living room and up ahead is the dining table and kitchen. It seems like a pretty big place for just one guy. But then again it's probably because it's connected to his work area.

I make my way towards the couch and sit down. Chiaki does the same and sits down next to me.

"Don't tell me there's some kind of stupid manual I'll have to read about pretending to be a human" I say jokingly and laugh at my own joke.

"How did you know?" Says Chiaki bluntly pulling out a small pamphlet from underneath a stack of books on the coffee table.

My jaw dropped from disbelieve at the sight. It's like a 100 page pamphlet but the thing is, it's small yet thick! And the title is so stupid too. It's title read, "The guide to become a fish out of water."

"What kind of stereotypical idiot came up with that title?" I questioned Chiaki with a raised eyebrow.

This made Chiaki snort and hit me with the pamphlet on the arm.

"That hurts for being a small book!" I say rubbing my arm in pain.

"Well first of all your mother came up with the tittle. And second of all if Kisa, Ritsu and I had to suffer through reading this. So will you!" He says with a dark aura surrounding him.

I cautiously take the pamphlet from him and open it to the first page. I glance at it and by the end of it I have a what the heck face.

"Why must it start with this topic?!" I say closing the book quickly with a blush on my face.

"It's biology my dear learn to cope with it. We somehow did, now I don't blame you though. But just a warning it gets worst!" Chiaki says having a disgusted look for emphases.

"Oh god I hate this already! Is this why we aren't allowed to fall in love with humans?!" I ask curiously.

"Nope that's not really the case. It's just warning us of, you know, our capability" Chiaki says while making air quotes with his fingers.

I cover my eyes in embarrassment. My god this is going to be torture!

"Well I'll leave you to it. So before I leave I have some explaining to do" Chiaki says waiting for my reaction.

I look at him so he knows I'm actually paying attention to him for once.

"Since we are mermaids we need to be constantly hydrated more so than humans. So make sure to drink a bottle of water every hour or so. Now you can sleep with me in my room" Chiaki says and I nod in response a little excited.

"But no going out to the work area between the hours of 10 in the morning to 6 at night! That's when my assistants come around, and well Tori may come and stay later from time to time so I'll guess I'll have to explain everything to him" he says sighing at the end.

"Is this the Tori you were telling me about. You know the one that you used to sneak off to see when you were a child" I smile as I recall him telling me the story.

Turns out little 5 year old Chiaki was really curious one day and went out to the shore. He stayed long enough for his tail to dry and gave himself human legs. He couldn't walk so he just stayed out near the sea. But that's when he met Tori. They became really good friends and saw each other often after that.

He didn't tell anyone because he didn't want to put him in danger. Plus he went against the rules by leaving sea before being old enough, and that comes with a punishment. The punishment of never leaving the sea for life. Never being able to see another sunset, or sit on a rock to see the waves hit the shore. Just thinking about it makes me sad. And to think that my mother didn't want me to leave the sea at all.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Chiaki had taken the book from me again and hit me harder with it.

"Would you stop hitting me with the inappropriate book!" I say giggling at Chiaki's red face.

"Its not even inappropriate! Your just overreacting to it!" He says teasingly.

"Oh shut up! But you didn't answer my question" I say looking at him curiously.

"Yes that's the Tori I'm talking about. There's also Yuu" he says sighing before adding "Another person to explain."

And then muttered something that I could barely catch. "And that's the one your supposed to stay away from too"

"What do you mean stay away from?" I ask confused.

I see Chiaki tense and he laughs nervously. "Oh nothing just me talking to myself."

"Liar. I can always tell when your ly-" I try to say but he interrupts me.

"Ahhh well would you look at the time! I better get going before they get here!" Chiaki says rushing to his work room.

"Hey come back here! You... Ugh!" I yell frustrated but just decide to give up.

I glance back at the book and groan. 100 pages of boring and embarrassing information. And to top it all off I most likely won't be able to concentrate after that conversation with Chiaki.

With that set, I decided to just go along with it and opened to the first page of the book. Where it talks about the male reproductive system of a merman. Apparently we merman and like mermaids, can get pregnant in our human forms.

I wince at the thought. "How the heck is that even possible?!" I say out loud.

Whatever I guess I'll just have to read on and see. Even though I really don't want to. I wonder what Ricchan is doing right about now. Probably having another one of those pointless arguments with Kisa.

**Ritsu P.O.V**

"Ugh thanks to you Ricchan now we are going to be late for work!" Kisa says rushing me out of his apartment.

"Not my fault I had to for back home to get my stuff and go back to your place!" I say hanging on to my work bag.

Kisa lays his head back on his door, trying to catch his breath.

"This is going to be hell. Why did they have to send submarines now of all times!" Kisa says loudly and I shush him to keep his voice down.

"Don't attract more attention than you already do! Now come on or we will be late!" I say pulling his arm.

We walk towards the station to take a train to work. On the way there I get a phone call.

"What is it now!" I sigh tiredly before picking up my phone.

"Yes Chiaki?" I say irritated.

"Shouldn't you be saying my work name? After all you are at work" he says worried.

"We're not there yet. Thanks to everything that is going on, we'll have to come up with an excuse for being late." I explained suddenly my mood draining.

"Crap! How the heck are we going to explain this to the demon boss?!" Kisa says coming to a moment of realization.

"Ignore Kisa's stupidness, so tell me what's up" I say as Kisa complains about me being mean to him.

"It may have slipped from my mouth about the fact that Haru shouldn't meet Yuu, but don't worry they haven't seen each other yet!" Chiaki says sheepishly fast.

I cursed under my breath and Kisa looks at me confused.

"Chiaki's tongue slipped about you know what" I explained as Kisa face-palmed.

"Are you an idiot?!" Kisa yells loud enough for Chiaki to hear.

"It slipped! I'm sorry!" Chiaki says apologizing.

"We'll come up with something but for now try for them not to meet. Still I don't know why auntie suggested for Haru to stay there knowing what happened in the past" I say sighing at the memory.

"Oh they just got here! I have to go bye!" Says Chiaki fast hanging up.

"My god this is going to be a pain!" Kisa says rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

I merely nod in agreement as we get on the train. A train that most likely will lead to hell. After all we have a demon boss, that for some odd reason I fell in love with. But I can't be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>You may be confused and it's totally normal or you may be screaming at me "why you left it at a cliffhanger!", and that's also totally normal hehe anyways it will become clear in the next few chapters, I just felt like leaving people hanging on this one for some reason *shrugs* I still need to plan on how to continue this story sooooo yeah! Bye till next time! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I finished the next chapter! So yeah here, warning this might turn into slight mpreg in the future, I'm not sure yet though, you can tell me your opinion other wise, anyways enjoy the chapter XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Haru P.O.V**

I sigh stretching as I closed the pamphlet. I surprisingly enjoyed reading it, it was very informative. Ranging from topics like if I get wet by water I will immediately turn into a mermaid or the fact that our bodies is 90% made out of water. And apparently our eye color changes when transforming into a human and our hair grows just a tad bit longer. That explains why my bangs keep bothering me every time it gets in my eyes.

I yawn before laying down on the couch. I look at the clock on the wall and notice its 12 already. It basically took me 3 hours to read that whole thing.

I feel a heavy sleep wanting to take me into dream world. I shrug as I close my eyes. It's not like Chiaki will be done with work soon, so maybe a little nap won't hurt anyone.

At least that's what I thought, as I started to wake up from my nap I was met with a pair of maroon eyes staring at me intently. Scared, I inch away quickly and sit up on the couch as far from him as possibly which in turn makes him chuckle. As I stared at his figure I noticed it's the guy I've had a slight crush on. The one I see every morning going to work. 'What is he doing here?' I think to myself as my heart starts speeding up.

Shut up heart! Oh god hopefully he doesn't hear it and think I'm some weirdo. Which I wouldn't blame him, after all it's not everyday you come face to face with a mermaid. Not that I could tell him that anyway.

"Relax I won't hurt you. I was just curious as to why Chiaki would kidnap a cute boy and lock him up in the living room." He says jokingly as he sits in the opposite couch as if not to scare me.

I start to relax my shoulders, no longer tense. But then a slight pink crosses my face as I came to realize what he said. I mean it was a joke but it was still nice being thought as cute.

"I'm Ikashima Haru, Chiaki's cousin" I say a little quiet, which surprises even myself compared to how unusually loud I can be.

"Weird he never told us about a cousin" he says curiosity in his voice.

"Well we don't talk about it I guess" I say laughing nervously.

It is safe to say in this situation it wasn't necessarily my fault I got discovered since he was the one that came in. Right? Please whatever it is do not make Chiaki kill me so if you could just go away, no matter how much I don't want you to do that.

But I do have to wonder what is this pain in my chest I feel when seeing him. It's not just that, it's almost as if I'm relieved? What's up with that, I just met the guy. Not that I knew him before of course. Oh my god I finally told him my name though! What am I going to do now?! For some reason I start panicking hoping Chiaki will not come through that door any time soon. But of course fate is always against me as I notice the door slowly opening revealing Chiaki and some tall, serious man. Which I'm guessing is Hatori.

"I'm Yanase Yuu by the way" he said smiling a kind smile.

I kinda like that name, but as soon as he says that I look up to see a worried face on Chiaki and an expressionless and curious one on the guy I'm thinking is Hatori. He gives off this serious vibe and from what little I've been told about him, he seems to fit the description perfectly. So it must be him.

"Uh, Yuu I didn't know you were here" Chiaki laughs nervously, and I can tell something is clearly up.

"And I didn't know you had a cousin, care to explain" Yuu says raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of him.

He's kind of scary now that I think about it. And I noticed that ever since they entered the room he's been looking at no one but Chiaki and occasional glances at Hatori to give him a glare. Which in return he's met with one as well. And that's when I started regretting coming to the human world, because this pain in my chest doesn't seem to end.

**Ritsu P.O.V**

As we entered the Emerald department, Kisa decided to hide behind me. Which in turn cause me to be hit with a book that was meant to be thrown at Kisa, or at least I hope it was because if it wasn't, pray to God that our boss isn't dead by the end of today.

"What was that for Takano-san" I say through gritted teeth and an eyebrow twitching.

"Oh sorry that was meant for Kisa" he says as if he's apologizing but in reality he still didn't care who it was as long as he thew it at somebody's head.

If it's one thing about him, is that he loves to see other people in pain. He's a sadist through and through. Which irritates me so much. I may have a slight crush on the guy but why out of all the people did it have to be my boss and an idiot at that.

I sigh making my way towards my desk, Kisa doing the same, being extra careful to not catch more attention than he already has. But that failed as soon as the dreaded question was asked.

"And may you two at least explain the cause of your lateness" he says glaring at the both of us.

And that's when I started wishing mermaids had some mind controlling powers, but sadly we don't. We can cause pain, and or sleep with our singing, but that will be hard to explain and do with so many people around.

"Uh, well Ricchan here decided at the last minute to move in with me due to some family problems, and well we moved some of his stuff in this morning which caused us to be late" Kisa says laughing nervously.

Well he wasn't technically lying, since some of it was indeed true. For some reason Takano believed it though and didn't ask any questions as he waved us off and got back to work.

Throughout work I thought of Haru and Yuu's situation. The thing is they were lovers in some point in time, but we had to erase their memories because as they started to love each other, pain came with it. Yuu was the Prince of our mermaid kingdom, and with that he had many responsibilities including marrying a mermaid princess named An.

They were against it of course and refused to stop seeing each other. An of course didn't take it well and became crazy, bordering psychopathic. To the point that she had sent people to go after Haru and kill him.

There was nothing to do and we were almost too late until my mother intervened and had An arrested as soon as possible. But this had caused a traumatic experience in Haru's life that he wouldn't stop crying and even Yuu couldn't comfort him, so we decided it was best to erase their memories and have them start new lives, after all they went through they deserve it.

But we didn't think this was going to make them forget each other. We couldn't stand the fact of what we did, guilt was eating us away so we sent Yuu to the human world and put a lock on his powers so he wouldn't realize what he was. And Haru stayed behind, protected by his mother who became ever more overprotective after the incident. We've realized that if they were to meet again face to face, Haru would start feeling the pain again, even if he didn't know what was going on.

I can't watch Haru go through that again. I swore to protect him and I will keep my promise.

**~Leaving Work~**

Kisa decided to leave an hour ago, and it's just about time I leave too. I have a bad feeling that Chiaki might have failed watching over Haru, but it's not like I can do anything about it. The most I can do is wait for the weekend, when I have it off, and go see how Haru is doing.

As I packed my stuff I felt a slight smack on my butt, that makes me gasp in surprise.

"See you tomorrow Onodera" says Takano in my ear.

"What the-" but before I can finish he quickly kisses me on the lips, leaving me blushing as he smirks and makes a run for the elevator.

'What the fudge just happened!?' I think to myself as I unconsciously put a finger on my lips. Did he just kiss me?! Well obviously it was a kiss, but what for? I mean I knew he was a pervert from the very beginning, but I didn't think it'd be this bad.

For some reason I have a slight smile on my face as I head for the elevators, thankful for the fact that he was already on the bottom floor. What am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>And that was all... Bye-bye! XD <strong>


End file.
